miyu_cafefandomcom-20200213-history
Daggoth Amestrius
"Fleeting are the moments, these days, in which I can truly avoid being myself. The days that I must rend flesh, shed blood, and shiver bone call to me once again. I answer not in the mortal guise I once had, not as Majordomo of the Burning Legion... But as an undaunted, antipathetic, remorseless and redoubtable Old God. Cheater of death, master of mortal pawns, and bane of the titans. I am no longer in this earth-bound... mortal shell. I am Daggoth Amestrius." '― Daggoth' Daggotharan Amestrius (commonly shortened to Daggoth), is the Old God of the Aesir and a former member of the Pantheon. He has served in countless wars across the galaxy, and even taking over an entire planet singled handedly. Conceiver of the Titans, he is responsible for the creation of Aman'thul, Highfather of the Titans. In turn, he is also the one responsible for the Titan Rebellion, and the Great Schism. He is co-mastermind behind the Great Triad, and the current War Minister of the Bloodfallen Imperial Republic. He also serves as Grand Marshal of the 1st Imperial Legion. Background Among The Gods Daggotharan's existance began roughly four billion years ago as determined by the four beings known as the Ancients. As God of Atmósfaira, he oversaw the creation of a planets weather and atmosphere. Many of the gods felt exhausted at having to create such vast galaxies. Daggoth, seeing nothing but glory ahead of him, began to conceive the Titans, "Eternal" beings that would serve the gods, .eaving mundane tasks to them. The Gods approved of having multiple servants to moniter the galaxy, bathing those that need re-origination in flames, rather than the so few of them. As the Pantheon council approved the creation of Aman'thul, first of the Titan. Daggoth powered Aman'thul on his own, Daggoth relinquished his right arm and most of his powers, "giving birth" to his surrogate son. Aman'Thul rose to the title "God of Ouranos", and upon splitting his powers further, of Lightning. Daggoth did not forsee the vastness of the powers he had bestowed upon him, and made a critical error in his creation: making him in his own image. The Great Schism Looking upon time as it neared the common era, the Titans had been serving well, and Daggoth was appointed to the Pantheon as one of its High Seats. Aman'thul began to doubt the power of the gods, thinking they were obsolete. In secret conference approximately one million years ago, the Titans began plans to form an army in the hundreds of thousands. Daggoth knew of the entire scheme however, but simply ignored it in order to publicly suppress his creations folly. When the rebellion succeeded, the gods -- surprised and overwhelmed, began hiding in the far corners of the Galaxy. Daggoth was forced to accept sole blame for his arrogance and irresponsibility. However, a select few took some of his burden and joined him in marching on the planet Argus, the planet closest to the centery of the galaxy. The Titans declared the gods Old, as in former, and in response, released their champion in response to this offensive. Sargeras, self-proclaimed God of the Vanir (meaning earth, opposite of Aesir, meaning wind), began a duel with Daggoth. After an epic duel that took more than two months to complete, niether emerged the victor. However, Sargeras was thoroughly convinced he had lost, and was ashamed to the point of depression. He resigned as the Champion of the Titans and the galaxy was placed in a great divide. The Pantheon was taken over by the Titans, who had grown vastly stronger than their now labeled "Old God" predecessors. For the next fifty-five thousand years, the galaxy would be divided. As the Titans tried to expand their already massive empire, they fought against new enemies, which gradually weakened them over time through attrition. Daggoth had decided on how to end the war, and declared that the Old Gods would promise allegience and favoritism to any who would fight against the Titans. As wars sprouted on all fronts the Titans grew cornered. Amongst the members of this new Alliance were the Galactic Republic, the Tau Empire, the Earthen Dwemer, the Dragonflights, Tartarus, the Crimson Empire, the Disciples of Khorne, and the original Scarlet Crusade. D'gore-Marau.jpg|The Titan's most reknowned commander, D'gore Marau Bombardment of Xel'varas.jpg|Meteor Bombardment of Xel'varas Fall of the Kesselring Empire.jpg|Many large empires were casualties during the war. Army + Dragons.jpg|The Titan's Children Culling of First Heaven.jpg|Empires battled to gain favor with either side. Siege of New Versailles.jpg|The bloody Battle of New Versailles. Jack Vs Aku.jpg|Aku, Old God of Fire, battles a mortal named Jack. William the Conqueror.jpg|William the Conquerer, a fierce commander and foe. Daggoth was appointed Supreme Commander, determined to accept the full burden of erasing his mistake. The Titans began to lose territory and starting using geurillia tactics. Daggoth countered with his own, deceitful brand of warfare. As destroying their construction factories began limiting their army, he began tinkering with chemical and biological warfare to kill the few mortals and sentient beings who willingly allied with the Titans. As he lost allies by using continuously more vile tactics, so did he begin to lose ground. Cornered on Argus and only a few of the thousands of worlds surrounding it, he began abandoning systems to fortify others, and began to push back, with an Old God leading the charges into battle. Little did he know, Old Gods were not as invincible as he thought they were. The Titan War Upon the climax of the war twenty-five thousand years ago the Titans had grown fed up with the Old Gods, and began to recruit mortals known as the "Titan's Children" to hunt them down. Each was as strong as a legion of Titan footsoldiers, and could were placed into groups of five, ten, twenty-five or even (for the most powerful Old Gods) fourty raiders. The Old Gods were hunted down by mortals, and were unable to mount a significant counter attack. The mortals swarmed and overwhelmed the few in number Old Gods until only five remained to be confirmed alive. Amongst these included Daggoth himself, Yogg-saron, C'Thun, and Saggoth. Also with them was Iso'rath, the current Emperor of the Bloodfallen. They went into hiding on the firth largest and terrestial planet in the Sol System, Earth. Salvation came in the hand of the corrupted Sargeras, whom was tormented by his defeat. Sargeras had spent the past millennia building a massive demon army, known as the Fel Legion. To Sargeras, it was an obvious choice on whom to ally with. The Old Gods introduced fel energy to the demons and made it the strongest force in the galaxy. As the Titan's Infinite Empire crumbled before the might of the Legion, it was apparent that niether side would win during the Battle of Earth. To suspend the war, Daggoth divised a plan to seal the Titans for a long period of time. However, the sealing was unbiased, and sealed the Old Gods as well. Sargeras quickly released Daggoth. However, the other four were taken and hidden by the remaining Titans left unsealed. Saggoth would later be killed by the Kaldorei, but Yogg-saron, C'thun, and Iso'rath were sealed across the Earth. Post-War Immediatly after being unsealed by Sargeras, Daggoth moved the sealed Titans off world. As the Fel Legion began to mop up remnants with the last few forces of the Legion, it was apparent that Demons alone could not match Titans. As Daggoth thought back to biological warfare, he manifested an idea of resurrecting soldiers through airbourne spores. Remaining silent two thousand years lead both the Titans and Old Gods to be forgotten by mortals. The Man'ari.jpg|Man'ari Eredar, powerful demonic sorcerers. Kil'jaeden New.jpg|Kil'jaeden the Deciever Sargeras and Daggoth devised a plan to form a Grand Army to protect the galaxy from the tyranny of the Titans. Daggoth made haste with all of his decisions, scurrying to build up said army. Argus, now populated with the magically attuned Eredar, was their first target and a chance to gain powerful fel spellcasters. This lead Daggoth to officially join the Legion. He relayed his plans to Sargeras, who approved. Sargeras named Argus their new capital, and there he met three remarkably strong Eredar named Kil'jaeden, Archimonde and Velen. By starting a civil war amongst the Eredar, promising powers to those who joined the Legion, Daggoth effectively split the Eredar into two Species, the Man'ari and Draenai. The Man'ari were warped and twisted servants of the Legion, whom sided with them in exponging the Draenai from Argus. Velen, unwilling to surrender to these powers, left his friends behind and took the uncorrupted Draenai onto his starship, the Exodar. With their newfound power, the renamed Burning Legion began declaring war on the rulers of the galaxy. Two-thousand years of war had steadily made the Legion grow stronger by adding new twisted, intelligent and more complex species into its army. Famous inductees included Manncoroth of the Pit Lords, and Tichondrius of the Nathraziem. As the Legion's army grew, they began getting confidence and began invading larger systems. The fist significant conflict, was in the Kaurava System. The Kaurava Conflict The Kaurava system is the largest known star system in the universe, orbiting a White Hypergiant Star named Aman'thul, coined by Daggoth himself. It was his birthplace, and the Birth of his Rebellion. Daggoth wanted to destroy the star in rage as much as he wanted to cry tears of joy at it long ago. Each planet was soaked in resources that would build an enormous empire of substantial power. Early Kaurava Exploits Daggoth played a major role in the Kaurava Conflict. Across four hundred and thirty-three planets, he lead the Legion into battle. It is here that many of his Lieutenant tested their mettle and were able to rise above and beyond themselves. Manncoroth's enslavement of the native Orks to become the Fel Orcs, under the Legions control, earning a name for himself as the Destructor. Showing pride in his troops, he renamed himself Mannoroth, removing the C and symbolically giving it to the also renamed Orcs, was the prime example of Daggoth's newly noble teachings. The Battle of Kaurava I His most famous battle was on the planet of Kaurava I. After several years of fighting, Daggoth was captured and imprisoned for two years. Tortured daily by the Sisters of Battle, a matriarchy with a devout hatred of all things masculine. Daggoth refused to reveal the information on Fel Energies the Sisters wanted to defeat the Gaian Empire. The Matriarchy and Patriachy, two sides of the same coin, were at each others throats even during what could be called "peace". The Legion began losing battle after battle without Daggoth, whom realized his importance and escaped with the aid of Archimonde. With reluctance, he allied with the Gaian Empire. Formerly an ally during the Titan War, Daggoth knew their combinded forces would wipe out the sisters. As the Legion troops met with Imperial troops, the Imperial Guard wasn't the least bit suspicious when Daggoth suddenly ordered his troops to attack. Daggoth assassinated their God-Emperor and High Military Officials himself. Leadership broken, morale shattered and troops falling. The Gaian Empire withdrew from the conflict shortly before dissolving. Daggoth captured several of their engineers, who began constructing starfleets for the Legion. As only seven factions remained, the Legion began to become a primary target of other forces for Daggoth's superior leadership and extremely successful tactics. Eventually, the final battles boiled down to the first few planets of the system. The Legion easily conquered its outer rim. The Battle of Nan Yanoi As Daggoth rose up from the ashes of Kaurava I, he forced his hand onto the Tau Empire, the largest threat in the entire system. The Tau had been present in the Kaurava system for centuries and were dug in deep. The only hope was a direct assault on their capital. However, that was simply impossible, the Tau were too powerful when given time to dig in. Daggoth needed speed for rapid, numerous, and deadly hit and runs. Even with the Orcs, the speed was not enough. Meanwhile, the Chaos Legion and Dark Eldar had been fighting for the past few years, each arguing about which of their gods was real or correct. Daggoth was no fool, and as soon as he heard the names Slaanesh and Khorne, he knew what to do. After revealing that they were serving the Old Gods, they joined forces with whom they thought to be their gods closest friend, Daggoth. In reality they were all arch-rivals. With his new forces speed and superior technology, the remainder of the war was a quick and easy win for Daggoth. In the final battle, Tichondrius, one of his lesser known students, annihilated all live on Kaurava IV with a strange new plague compound. The planet remains barren and uninhabitable to this day. The War of the Ancients The Legion grew in power exponentially by the day after Kaurava, their standing army numbered in the hundreds of millions. Soon, reckless use of Arcane Magic drew their attention. The Kaldorei The Kaldorei were a rather peaceful race, but a very strict caste system created almost a new race. These "Highborne", of which their beautiful Queen Azahara was a member of, were very adapt at magic. Drawing powers from the fountain of arcane energy known as the Well of Eternity. One of their most powerful magi was the sorcerror Illidan Stormrage. The Druids, lead by the demigod Cenarius, maintained a balance in the world. Cenarius' most prominent disciple was the powerful Malfurion Stormrage, Illidan's brother, a respected scholar loyal to his admired Queen Azshara. He was among the first to notice the distance Azshara and her followers were keeping from their people, and he began to suspect that the powers granted by the Well of Eternity were not as pure as all had believed. Under the direction of the Azshara, her counselor Xavius, had been undertaking experiments to draw greater and greater amounts of energy from the Well. Though he could not possibly fathom what was soon to come, Malfurion knew that the Kaldorei would be forever changed. The Legion Invades Finally, Azshara's reckless use of magic drew the attention of the Legion. Overwhelmed by the terrible ecstasy of her magic, Azshara fell victim to Sargeras’ undeniable power, and agreed to grant him entrance to her world. Even her high-borne servitors gave themselves over to magic’s inevitable corruption and began to worship Sargeras as their god. By opening a portal in Azshara's palace, Azshara's Highborne sorcerers let hordes of demons onto the Earth, including the Legion's high commanders — Archimonde, Mannoroth, and Hakkar— enabling them to run rampant among the lands and striking down all who opposed them. The Kaldorei desperately fought them back, but too many were falling to lend them aid. The Burning Legion was winning. The highborne also managed to cast a bigger portal over the Well of Eternity to start the summoning of Sargeras. Daggoth was too powerful to pass through such a portal, he took the reigns of Supreme Commander and made Mannoroth his Field Marshal. But from the ranks of the desperate Kaldorei rose Malfurion Stormrage. Convincing Illidan to forsake the use of magic, Malfurion and his love, Tyrande Whisperwind, high priestess the moon, quickly went to seek out Cenarius in the hopes that he might have reprieve for their beleaguered people. Malfurion, convinced that the Well of Eternity was the demons’ umbilical link to the physical world, insisted that it should be disenchanted, or at the very least destroyed. His companions, knowing that the Well was the source of their immortality and powers, were shocked by the rash notion. Yet Tyrande, seeing the wisdom of Malfurion’s theory, convinced Cenarius and their dragon comrades to storm Azshara’s temple and find a way to shut the Well down. Knowing that the Well’s destruction would prevent him from ever wielding magic again, Illidan selfishly abandoned the group and set out to warn the highborne of Malfurion’s plan. His addiction to magic and the stinging resentment towards his brother’s relationship with Tyrande, changed the outcome of the war. Above all else, Illidan vowed to protect the Well’s power by any means necessary. Heartbroken by his brother’s departure, Malfurion led his companions into the heart of Azshara’s temple. Yet, as they stormed into the main audience chamber, they found the Highborne in the midst of their final dark incantation. The raging communal spell created an unstable vortex of power within the Well’s raging depths. As Sargeras’ ominous shadow drew ever closer to the surface, Malfurion and his allies rushed to attack. Azshara, having received Illidan’s warning, was more than prepared for them. Nearly all of Malfurion’s followers fell before the mad Queen’s raging powers. Tyrande, attempting to attack Azshara from behind, was caught off guard by the Queen’s guardsmen. Though she vanquished the guardsmen, Tyrande suffered grievous wounds at their hands. At seeing his love fall, Malfurion went into a murderous rage and resolved to end Azshara’s life. The Lord of the Legion was preparing to pass through the Well of Eternity and enter the ravaged world. As his impossibly huge shadow drew ever closer to the Well’s raging surfaceiiiiiiiiiiiiiihara gathered the most powerful of her high-borne followers. Only by linking their magics together, in one focused spell, would they be able to create a gateway large enough for Sargeras to enter. As the battle raged inside and outside of the temple, Illidan appeared from the shadows near the shores of the great Well. Producing a set of specially crafted vials, Illidan knelt and filled each with the Well’s shimmering waters. Convinced that the demons would crush Kaldorei civilization, he planned to steal the sacred waters and keep their energies for himself. The ensuing battle between Malfurion and Azshara threw the highborne’s carefully crafted spellwork into chaos. The unstable vortex within the Well’s depths finally exploded and rocked the temple to its foundations and sent massive quakes ripping through the tortured earth. As the horrific battle between the Legion and the Kaldorei's allies raged around and above the ruined capital city, the surging Well of Eternity buckled in its magic and suddenly sapped the Highborne's strength. As the titanic battle, now in Malfurion's favor, raged around Azshara’s capital city, the delusional Queen still waited in anticipation for Sargeras’ arrival. Dumbstruck with rage, fear and disbelief, Azshara's life was spared from Malfurions fury due to Daggoth's intervention. Although the portal failed in summoning Sargeras, Daggoth was able to slip through and repelled Malfurion's invasion single handedly. In the ensuing years of guerrilla warfare, Daggoth grew impatient and began to sow the seeds of destruction. The day came that Neltharion invited the other Aspects to Wrymrest Temple. They combined their essence to empower the Dragon Soul. With half of their power consumed by the ungodly powerful artifact, the Aspects were in no condition to fight back as Neltharion took the Medallion for himself. In the last combined flight of the dragons against the Burning Legion, Neltharion arrayed the dragons of all the other flights into a magical matrix that enhanced the device's power greatly, further consuming the power of the Dragons. During this battle, much to Daggoth's dismay, Neltharion revealed his madness and used the Dragon Soul to wreak havoc on both the helpless Dragonflights, and more so the Burning Legion. Daggoth was hit by the most powerful blast and ripped in two. It was only thanks to Archimonde's quck thinking that Daggoth survived. Neltharion demanded that all, including the other dragonflights and the Great Aspects, bow to his mastery. When Malygos, Aspect of Magic, staunchly refused. Neltharion promptly responded by massacring the majority of the Azure Dragonflight. Killing his beloved consort Sindragosa and leaving Malygos severely injured. To End All Things With the Black Dragonflight as a newly rogue party, the Kaldorei took what little advantage they had and pushed forward. Malygos.jpg|Malygos, Aspect of Magic and Knowledge. Cenarius and Illidan.jpg|Cenarius instructs Illidan, Malfurion and Tryande. Nozdormu.jpg|Nozdormu the Timeless, Dragon Aspect of Time. Alextraza (2).jpg|Alexstrasza, Aspect of Life and her consort Krasus Ysera.jpg|Ysera, Aspect of Dreams, in her dragon form. Commander Illidan Stormrage suddenly left the Kaldorei high command and requested an audience with Sargeras. He found it through the treacherous Queen Aszhara and Daggoth. As an advance payment, Sargeras magically burned out Illidan eyes and replaced them with powerful magical artifacts, boosting his mind and strength considerably. They gave him some sense of sight back, but it was his ability to "see" magic that allowed him such powerful vision. Vashj, a Highborne priestess, gave him an amber cloth to hide his scarred eyes. In time, it became clear that the powerful Dragon Soul was corrupting Neltharion's body. Driven completely to madness. In order to prevent it from being used against them again, the Legion and Earth united. Broxigar, an Orc warrior, Korialstrasz, future consort of Alexstrasza, along with the night elf Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage, attempted to steal the artifact. Malfurion succeeded in obtaining the artifact, but was captured by Azshara's soldiers...led by his own brother, Illidan, who had agreed to obtain the artifact to allow Sargeras and Daggoth, fully recovered, entry into Earth. The Sundering The Soul was used as part of a portal to be opened within the depths of the Well of Eternity itself. With the vast armies of the Burning Legion pouring from Azshara's Palace, the Legion began to overrun the planet. Before the Grand Portal to usher in immensely powerful beings like Sargeras and Daggoth could be opened, however, the spellwork was disrupted by an unknown. Many portals unexpectedly closed and Azshara was injured by this same being. The restored Dragon Aspects, save for the depressed Malygos, planned to retrieve the soul. In their conflict over the Well of Eternity, Neltharion nearly retrieved Dragon Soul, but a barrier created by the Old Gods prevented him from using it. The combined power of the Old Gods and the Dragon Soul backlashed against his body, causing it to bloat and tear; his beloved creation was ripping him apart. Neltharion was no longer himself, even in resemblence. In this moment, he became known as Deathwing, Aspect of Death. In critical condition, he fell into the Well of Eternity. Meanwhile, Tyrande and Malfurion began to fight their way towards Mannoroth, the one channeling the spell. Daggoth intervened, fighting them in his corporeal form. With their defeat, victory seemed all but assured. In the end, it was Illidan who ruined his plans. Doing the unthinkable and drinking the waters from the Well, as well as using Sargeras gift ironically against him, Illidan began to duel Mannoroth, who attempted to finish the spell. Deathwing arose from the Well of Eternity and, shocking all, began to assist Malfurion in attempting to collapse the portal. Illidan and Tyrande's combined efforts broke Mannoroth's concentration as Malfurion and Deathwing reversed the portal, sucking both Mannoroth and Daggoth back into Argus and sealing their only remaining portal. Deathwing only wanted to weaken the Old Gods defenses on the Dragon Soul. The artifact was now corrupted by the vast fel energies used to open the portal. He was intercepted by Nozdormu, Aspect of Time, and sent running. The spell used to reverse the portal in the Well of Eternity however, was too powerful to stop there. It began to react against the well, and the world itself. Thus begining the Great Sundering. As the world was sucked into the well, millions of Legion troops perished, the Highborne were exiled and left in tatters, and the Dragonflights were nearly wiped out. The Earth broke into pieces, consumed by a vast ocean and rapidly drifting continents. The explosion could be seen from half a galaxy away. Aftermath After the Legion was banished from Earth and the Sundering of the World finished, Malfurion and the four remaining Aspects hid the rechristened Demon Soul that in a place where Deathwing would not find it. With the aid of his artificers, Neltharion had immense adamantium plates bolted into the scales in order to keep his body intact. Having lost its main reason for being present, the remainder of the Legion soon left Earth. Having lost many of its strongest troops, the Legion was in its most shattered mindset ever. Sargeras had lost a significant amount of power to Illidan, a double agent. Having faced its first major defeat and crippling their entire war machine, the Legion had no choice but to press on. Daggoth looked back to his comrades under the planet, wishing them well. The First War After ten thousand years of conquering and rebuilding, the Legion again decided to attack Earth. Though conscripted Legion forces did not participate, the First War was planned by Mannoroth and Daggoth. Powers and Abilities Daggoth rarely appears in his full body, as he uses it exclusively for heavy combat. When he does, his powers are suppressed beneath his eight layers of armor. The Berserker Daggoth's first level of power is the warrior essence that once made up his being. It is a testament to his immense power, and is the manifestation of the collective physical strength would have accumilated if could he grow in power. Thus, it is his only form in that can actually grow stronger. This armor is worn by a towering Daggoth, six meters tall, and his claymore is equal in size, although his armor adds another two to his immense height. His tower shield is about five meters tall. In this form, Daggoth's speed and magic ability are almost non-existant. However, his defenses and physical strength are at their strongest. Daggoth's "warrior" nature surfaces, and his pride is acentuated while in this form. The Paladin Daggoth, prior to an event that is known as "the purification", was a warrior of pure darkness. When Tirion Fordring stabbed him with the Ashbringer, his dark essence faded and he briefly took on this form. He since has embraced it and contiually uses its as a calming force to balance his nature. This form also finds him being very trusting and merciful, although sometimes this takes a turn for the worse. In this armor, Daggoth's very thick armor plating is replaced by a much more liberating one. Although the lack of armor make him look that his height has decreased, it has not. His speed and stamina are now sufficient, but his other abilities are weakened. His holy sword is roughtly the size of a human being and his hammer is only a meter longer. However, due to the nature of this form, Daggoth is immune to his geatest weakness; holy magic. The Mechwarrior Created from Daggoth's ingenious mind, his next form was created from the use of technology. Daggoth's innovation has made him capable of things not physically possible by biological beings. His inventions also give him use of a true right arm, one that is not made of armor. To transform, Daggoth's armor shatters off of him like glass. With a major loss in his moral standing, Daggoth is much more cunning and decietful in this form. The very noticable jump in Daggoth power is due to mechanical augmentations in his arms and legs. His speed has also increased, but not by very much. His magical power and defenses are also very low Although he is roughly a meter shorter than before, Daggoth is still very physically imposing. The Spellsword Daggoth's spellsword armor is quite the enigma. There is no explanation for this form. Since this personality is exactly like his own, it is assumed that Daggoth created this form first to combine his incredibly powerful magics into his physical strength during the Titan War, thus making this his oldest form created. After breaking apart his mechanical overlay and stepping out of the robotic husk, his face can finally be seen. The increase in magical power is met by an equal increase in speed. His physical strength and defense, however, is lacking, so he relies on his spellbound blade and magic shields to make up the difference. Daggoth's height is decreased dramatically as he is now only four and a half meters tall. The Magi Daggoth is a powerful sorcerer, and this form was imagined when Daggoth spent his time with the Kirin Tor and the Mages of Dalaran. Soon after, he made it into a reality. Abandoning almost all physical prowess, Daggoth focused into his magic. To transform, Daggoth strips all armor and shatters his swords into magic energy, which he then absorbs, he prefers to raise his hood to hide his now runed face. Daggoth is very apathetic about world events other than his goal. This armor is incredibly powerful at long range, and is successful at retreating to these distances, but it also suffers the worst in defense, especiallyfrom his weakness to holy magic and lacks the physical strength to harm anyone in close combat. His height has again decreased, being only four meters tall. The Ranger After Daggoth escaped from the prisons during the Kaurava conflict, he had to survive in the harsh wilds of Kaurava I. Developing keen senses and a natural affinity to wild animals, Daggoth managed to become master of the Kauravan wilds until being found by Legion forces. When he was stranded on Earth after the War of the Ancients and the great sundering, these skills were lacking, thus he learned them all over again. Vowing to never forget these valuable skills, he commited them to memory, which then manifested into this form. When shifting to this form, Daggoth removes his magical cloak, gauntlets and sleeves. All of which suppress his senses. Preventing them from being overloaded and thus, dulled. Daggoth's height remains unchanged, and his speed and physical strength are much heightened, as is his reaction time. But his magical power and defenses are severely crippled. Daggoth grows increasingly brutal and cunning in this form, as he allows his survival instincts take over. The Necromancer This armor is the remnants of Daggoth's time under the control of the Scourge. When he was slain by Arthas Menethil and the Lich King's rebellion. He was transformed into the Lich King's most powerful Death Knight, and became majordomo to Arthas during the Second Battle of Lordaeron. To achieve this form, Daggoth encases himself in a magical armor. Using both runeblade a resurrection. He is able to resurrect fallen soldiers if the situation is looking too dire. His ruthlessness knows no bounds. This is Daggoth's most balanced armor. His speed, defences, magical power, and physical strength are almost exactly the same. Daggoth seems to be about half a meter taller in this form with his additional armor, but he has actually shrunken by that much. The Pyromancer Bursting into a spiraling torrent of flame, Daggoth's necromantic armor melts and breaks apart and most of his body is set on ablaze. Created when he was burned by the flames of the Dragon Queen herself. Rather than killing him, actually brought him back to life and freed him from the control of the Lich King, more powerful than ever. The flames are given boon from both his pained rage, and the powers of Akun'arash, Old God of Fire. This armor has Daggoth with fighting a lot of phsyical strength, magical power, and his finest dislpay of speed. His defenses suffer only minorly. His fists are his primary weapon, although he can manipulate the flames and lava into shapes. He is exactly three meters tall in this form. Ascended Spellsword.jpg Ascended Ranger.jpg Cromush.jpg Ascended Paladin.jpg Ascended Necromancer.jpg Ascended Mechwarrior.jpg Ascended Mage.jpg